


<戀愛步驟>.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】戀愛步驟 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.(上)

-  
有一年了吧。  
我們究竟算是什麼關係呢？  
職業就算了，甚至連姓名、年齡、住哪裡，康瑟琪都一無所知。

該說是一夜情嗎，可是早就不只一夜了。  
那麼該說是「砲友」嗎？  
還是聽起來比較體面一點的「床伴」？

就連一夜情，都有個「情」字。  
砲友有個「友」字，床伴還有個「伴」字。

不管怎麼說，我們之間，也應該是有些羈絆在的吧。

康瑟琪原本想在清晨清醒時下床喝杯水的，身體卻因為昨夜的過度運動而痠痛不已，她揉了揉自己痠脹的雙眼，望向躺在她身旁的裴柱現。

裴柱現睡得很熟，長長的睫毛隨著均勻的呼吸微微顫動，像是春日飛舞的蝴蝶。她的睡顏像是天使般一樣，平靜、柔和，和她在床上強勢欺負自己的樣子大相逕庭。

-

一切都是從康瑟琪失戀的那一天開始的。

康瑟琪早就察覺了，自己交往五年的女友劈腿的事實。  
那些逐漸晚歸的每一夜，和越來越敷衍的肢體接觸，以及半夜偷偷摸摸出去講電話的詭異舉動。

說穿了都只是不願意面對而已。  
康瑟琪總是不停的安慰自己，也許是自己想多了，也許過一陣子，就會自然好的吧。

只是她怎麼也沒想到，就在她有一天提早下班回家的時候，會親眼看見自己的女友和別人裸著身體在床上交纏著。

在我們的家裡。  
在我們的房間。  
在我們三周年的時候一起去大賣場挑的床上，甚至床單還是康瑟琪最喜歡的小熊圖案。

耳邊只能聽見電風扇轉動的嘎吱聲，她看著女友的臉上閃過一絲驚愕後便恢復平靜，淡淡對自己說了一句我會盡快搬出去的。

連分手兩個字都沒說出口，應該要破口大罵的，也沒做到。  
康瑟琪在跑了兩個路口後才微微鬆開握緊的雙拳，卻又因為自己的軟弱而感到憤恨。

她隨意的走進一間酒吧，一杯接著一杯的烈酒，微醺的酒意很快的就麻醉了大腦，暈呼呼的。  
明天是假日所以可以盡情喝酒這點，應該算是不幸中的大幸了。

-  
再次有意識的時候，她已經身在陌生的飯店房間裡了。

身邊還躺著一個陌生的女人，穿著淡藍色的條紋襯衫和休閒褲，看起來睡得很安穩。  
視線轉移到門口地上那件熟悉的白襯衫和西裝褲，康瑟琪心裡閃過不好的預感，她探頭往自己的棉被裡頭看，果然。

自己什麼也沒穿。

腰部的酸軟在她看到自己身上大大小小的吻痕時立刻湧了上來。  
閉上眼睛努力的回想，倒是還記得幾個片段。

記得自己的長褲在床邊被粗暴的扯下。  
記得自己想推開但卻因為難耐而扭動著腰的羞恥模樣。  
甚至還記得自己在那人身下搖著頭用迷濛的眼神哭著求饒的樣子。

除此之外，都不記得了。

康瑟琪雙手扶額，自己這是被撿屍了。  
撐著腰去浴室洗了個澡出來的時候，裴柱現已經清醒的坐在沙發上看著她。

「你是誰？為什麼把我帶來這裡？」康瑟琪看到那人衣著整齊的模樣，又想到自己身上的那些吻痕，語氣不自覺的有些憤怒。

裴柱現深深的皺了眉，彷彿她的問題很蠢似的。  
她走到桌邊隨意撕起一張便條紙，在上頭快速的寫字。

「下次你還想要的話，就往這個電話傳簡訊，但是我不一定會馬上回就是了。」

然後裴柱現就瀟灑的轉身離開房間。

媽的，一句道歉都沒有就算了，竟然還說得出這種混帳話。

-  
可是身體就像是中了毒一樣，明明只有記憶的碎片，卻總是會想起那個夜晚。

螢幕上的字就像螞蟻在跳舞，根本看不下去，康瑟琪氣惱的把電腦視窗全部關閉，在窗邊發了好一陣子的呆之後，終於投降往那個號碼傳了簡訊。

發了簡訊過去後得到的回覆簡單到不行，只寫著時間和飯店名稱。

一開始康瑟琪只是想再見她。  
沒想到一見到面康瑟琪就被壓制在床上，連句晚安都還沒說衣服就已經被剝得精光，再來便是猛烈的占有。

即使到後來每次見面都只是毫無節制的做愛，她還是想見她。

在康瑟琪心中，所有的事情都是有步驟的，戀愛也是。  
牽手、擁抱、接吻，再來才是做愛。

一定是因為跳過了太多步驟，才會被懲罰的。  
一定是懲罰。

要不然康瑟琪怎麼會分不清楚，貪戀的究竟是那人和自己在性事上的契合，還是那人似有若無的溫柔。

整體來說，康瑟琪覺得自己應該要討厭她的，因為她實在太奇怪了。  
談不上冷漠，但也絕對稱不上溫柔。

她不太說話，除了初見面她留電話給自己時，她總是沉默的。  
她會在激情時輕咬自己的耳垂，吻遍康瑟琪身體的每一個角落，但就是不親吻自己的唇。  
還有總是在康瑟琪隔天早上洗澡的時候就離開。

這些都讓康瑟琪覺得自己的心像在被一隻巨大的怪獸啃食一樣，不斷提醒她，你們不過就是肉體關係而已。

可又有幾個時刻烙印在康瑟琪心裡。

比如在達到頂峰時，她總是不會立刻把手指抽出來，而是先用另一隻手把康瑟琪抱得更緊一些，等待她因為高潮而帶來的脆弱感逐漸退去後才緩緩退出來。

還有一次在隔天早上康瑟琪發現自己生理期來了，而之後裴柱現為數不多主動的簡訊總是會精準的避開她的生理期。

康瑟琪逐漸發現自己不管在哪個時刻，總是能想起她。  
專注著望向自己的眼神，抱住自己的溫度，和被她填滿時她任由自己抓住手臂的感覺。

明明對這個人一點都不了解的。  
好像沒看過她笑呢，如果她笑起來，會是什麼樣子呢。  
下一次見面的時候，如果問她要不要一起吃飯，她會答應嗎？

然而這些疑問全都在康瑟琪看見裴柱現頸子上那明顯的OK蹦時就吞回肚子裡了，那麼大的OK蹦，總不會是被蟲子咬的吧。  
自己真傻，只是魚塭裡的其中一條魚而已。

「我們以後不需要再見面了，今天是最後一次。」康瑟琪一進門時就鼓起勇氣的開口，聲音離開主人後便虛無的漂浮在空氣中。

裴柱現只是點點頭，隨後又是一如往常的做愛。  
但今晚還是有些不一樣，如果說以往的性愛偶爾有一點「粗魯」的話，那麼今晚裴柱現的動作只能用「暴力」來形容。

在康瑟琪還沒有完全濕潤之時，裴柱現幾乎把整隻手都送了進去。  
整個身體幾乎要被貫穿的痛楚讓康瑟琪才剛開始就流下眼淚，然而她死死咬著嘴唇，像是在賭氣般的不出聲。

裴柱現彷彿是被康瑟琪不吭聲的樣子而激怒，她快速的抽動著，很快的康瑟琪就忍不住發出細碎的呻吟，無力的纏著裴柱現的腰喘息。

「哈啊…嗚…」  
但裴柱現的動作沒有要停下來的打算，直到康瑟琪因為受不了不斷的高潮而昏死過去仍不放過她。

-  
一個禮拜了。  
那天以後她真的再也沒有見過裴柱現，即使幾乎每小時都無意識的檢查手機，卻沒有任何訊息。  
果然斷絕了那層關係以後，我們就什麼也不剩了。

與裴柱現分別的夜晚之後，康瑟琪倒是有了另一個煩惱，私密到無法與別人啟齒的那種。

她的下體實在太痛了。  
痛到她連走路都有些不自然的程度。  
都是那個可惡的人。

康瑟琪終於受不了了，在晚上又因為疼痛而睡不著覺的隔天就決定請了特休去醫院看診。

一走進婦產科的診間，康瑟琪震驚的什麼話也說不出來。

那種感覺很奇妙，就像你看到平常常去的便利商店員工，突然穿著便服與你在路上巧遇。

裴柱現正穿著醫師袍坐在自己眼前，那個一周前像發瘋一樣折磨自己的女人。  
Fuck，早知道就問個名字也好的。

「你好，康小姐，身體有哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「我…我…我下面那裡會痛。」  
語氣倒是比平常和自己見面時溫柔多了，不過那人是怎麼做到表情連一點點變化也沒有的，還是說，她根本沒認出自己？

「最近一次性行為是什麼時候？」  
「一周前。」

「好的，麻煩你進到那個簾子後面，把褲子脫掉躺上去，待會幫你做個簡單的內診檢查。」

「秀英，你幫我把這個文件送到樓下，然後就可以直接下班了。」  
康瑟琪終於看見裴柱現笑了，但她不自覺的打了一個冷顫，因為她剛才清楚看見，即使只有一個瞬間，裴柱現嘴角偷偷揚起的，那抹不懷好意。

-

酒吧裡，一個穿著白襯衫的女人正把身體倚在淡藍色襯衫的女人身上，一隻手拿著酒杯，另一隻手胡亂的朝空氣揮舞，嘴裡不斷念念有詞。

「你知不知道，她有多過分？」  
「我們交往了五年，五年耶！」  
「我就知道是那個同事…我就知道…」

「她怎麼可以…咳…怎麼可以劈腿…」  
「還把那個人帶回家…怎麼可以嗚嗚嗚…」  
「咳…咳…咳」

「好，我知道，她很過分，她很壞。」  
「你不要再喝了，好不好。」  
裴柱現不斷哄著康瑟琪，把康瑟琪的酒杯搶過來放下。  
自己今天好不容易不用值班，想著要來放鬆一下的，然而酒都還沒有喝兩口，這個人就突然靠了過來。

本來就長的無辜的臉因為哭泣而更顯得可憐了。  
明明一點也不認識這個人啊，卻捨不得她受委屈的模樣，裴柱現原本是很討厭與他人肢體接觸的，卻任由康瑟琪抱著自己不停痛哭。

「不能在這裡睡，回家了好不好？你家在哪？我幫你叫計程車。」  
一直到康瑟琪的聲音被呼吸聲而取代，裴柱現才輕拍懷裡的人。

然而康瑟琪一聽到「回家」這兩個字就立刻激動的跳了起來，然後又開始拉著自己的手哭喊。

「我不要回家！我不要回家…」  
「我不要回去那裡…嗚嗚。」

眼看酒吧就要關門了，不管裴柱現怎麼哄，康瑟琪就只是一直重複著「不要回家」。  
她沒有辦法，原本打算跟計程車司機報家裡的地址，康瑟琪卻一副要嘔吐的模樣，於是她只能選擇最近的汽車旅館。

才剛進門裴柱現就後悔了。  
好不容易把爛醉的康瑟琪摟回房間正要走，門一關上後她卻突然逼近自己。

「你…你要幹什麼。」

康瑟琪雙手撐在門上，把裴柱現的活動範圍封鎖的只剩下自己和門中間。

「你跟我做愛好不好？」  
「什麼？」裴柱現不敢相信自己的耳朵，想著自己是不是聽錯了。

但康瑟琪的神情很認真，她開始解開自己的襯衫，白色的內衣並不能完全包裹住姣好的身材，更別說是那之下緊實的腹肌了。

裴柱現還在大腦中努力的組織語言，眼前的人卻突然開始抽泣起來。

「我是不是很醜…」  
「所以她那麼久都不碰我。」  
「所以她才會去找別人。」  
「我很醜，很差勁…」

「沒有，你一點都不醜。」  
「你很好，你很漂亮。」  
裴柱現牽住康瑟琪垂在身邊的手，堅定地看著她。

「那你跟我做愛好不好？」  
康瑟琪又說了一次，這一次額頭抵上裴柱現的。  
清澈的雙眼在裴柱現面前倏地出現，裡頭因為溢滿了透明的淚水而發光，像個黑洞一樣，裴柱現覺得只要再盯著一秒自己就會被吸引進去了。  
不等她思考，康瑟琪把自己的襯衫和內衣俐落的褪去，裸身抱住裴柱現不斷用身體磨蹭，語氣滿是帶著哭腔的求饒。

「求你，上我。」

-  
在裴柱現心中，所有的事情都是有步驟的，戀愛也是。  
牽手、擁抱、接吻，再來才是做愛。

明明自己什麼都在第一次見面的那天全做了，頂多就是順序稍微不對了一點而已嘛。  
怎麼還是被懲罰了呢。


End file.
